Umapyoi Densetsu
「うまぴょい伝説」(Umapyoi Densetsu) is the first song of Uma Musume and included as unit song on each Starting Gate album Listen Lyrics Rōmaji= uuuuuu (umadacchi) uuuuu (uma pyoi uma pyoi) uuuu (sukidacchi) uuuu (uma poi) uma uma umya umya san ni ichi fight! ohisama pappaka kaisei resu (hai) chokochoko nanige ni (sou waa so what) daichi daini daisan shi go (dan dan dan dan deban ga chikazuki) men tama giragira shussou desu (hai) kyou mo mechamecha hachamecha da (chyaa!) gachi oikomi (toushitsu katto) kome kuite (demo yasetaai!) ano ko wa (waffo) sono ko wa (beigo) doitsumo koitsumo arara (ribando) nakanaide (hai) fukun ja ne (oi) akachin nutte mo (naoranai) (haa?) kyou no shouri no megami wa watashi dake ni chuu suru niji no kanata e yukou kaze o kitte daichi kette kimi no naka ni hikari tomosu (dooki doki doki doki doki doki doki doki) kimi no aiba ga **(ORE NO AIBA GA) zukyun dokyun hashirideshi (fufu) bakyun bukyun kakete yuku yo (fuwa fuwa) konna reesuu wa hajimete (san ni ichi Fight!) zukyun dokyun mune ga nari (fufu) bakyun bukyun daisuki da yo (fuwa fuwa) kyou mo kanaderu hapi hapi daarin san ni ichi Go Fight upi upi hanii san ni ichi (uuu Fight!!) (umadacchi) (uma pyoi uma pyoi) uuu (oi) uuu (oioi) suutakatta-tta-tta-tta-tta-tta (san ni ichi Fight!) ato go fun (mezame no chuu) nemui (darui) himoji (shyamoji) seiki no kakusei (ni do ne san do ne) chikoku da tooi (baba omo! zu don) inazuma dash! (gokujou jump!) kore tte muteki no (hajimari mai bai) mezase zeme kawa (teppan chaku mawashi) mizugi (sefuku) pajama (neruna!) watashi wa honmei (ni ban wa iya) ittengai de onegai (onedari) senkoudaii (oou) nukun jya ne! (oi) akachin nutte mo (nura ne you) (haa?) kyou no stage no megami wa watashi dake ni gyutto suru niji no kanata e yukou ase o nugui namida fuite kimi no naka de yami o terasu (suuki suki suki suki suki suki suki shugi) kimi no aiba ga! **(ORE NO AIBA GA) zukyun dokyun hashiridashi (fufu) bakyun bukyun kakete yukou yo (fuwa fuwa) konna omoi wa hajimete (san ni ichi Fight!) zukyun dokyun mune ga nari (fufu) bakyun bukyun daisuki da yo (fuwa fuwa) kyou mo kanaderu hapi hapi daarin san ni ichi Go Fight upi upi hanii san ni ichi (uuu Fight!!) saa moriagatte mairimashita (fuu) maada mada mada mada mada mada madaa (san ni ichi orya!!) hai hai ikasu shokun taian kichi jitsu (suppin wasshoi) hoi hoi nari kiri kuin kokuban hikkaki (fuka zume gii) bitou banna getara kaettekita asaren chuushi de (shubidubi fuwa) hashitta ato ni souda sui (bakushi) tanoshikatta (undou~ kai~) sou da, ato dashi jyan kenshiyou (hai?) dassanakya make yo jaiken shoi! (shoi!) (uuuuu) kono kimochi todokunara kimi no iro ni somaru yo konna watashi ja dameda yo ne uuuuuu (bakkyun!!) zukyun dokyun hashiridashi (fufu) bakyun bukyun kakete yukou yo (fuwa fuwa) konna reesuu wa hajimete (san ni chi Fight!!) zukyun dokyun mune ga nari (fufu) bakyun bukyun daisuki da yo (fuwa fuwa) kyou mo kanaderu hapi hapi daarin san ni ichi Go Fight upi upi haani san ni ichi (uuuu Fight!!) zukyun dokyun hashirideshi (fufu) bakyun bukyun kakete yukou yo (fuwa fuwa) konna omoi wa hajimete (san ni ichi Fight!!) zukyun dokyun mune ga nari (fufu) bakyun bukyun daisuki da yo (fuwa fuwa) kyou mo kanaderu hapi hapi daarin san ni ichi Go Fight upi upi haani san ni ichi (uuu Fight!!) |-| Kanji= うーー（うまだっち） 　うーー（うまぴょいうまぴょい） 　うーー（すきだっち） 　うーー（うまぽい） 　うまうまうみゃうみゃ（321FIGHT） 　おひさまぱっぱか快晴レース（はいっ） 　ちょこちょこなにげに（そーわっ　So What？） 　第一第二第三しーごー（だんだんだんだん出番が近づき） 　めんたまギラギラ出走でーす（はいっ！） 　今日も めちゃめちゃ はちゃめちゃだっ（ちゃー） 　がち追い込み（糖質カット） 　コメくいてー（でもやせたーい！） 　あのこは（ワッフォー） 　そのこは（ベイゴー） 　どいつもこいつも あらら（リバウンド） 　泣かないで（はいっ！） 　拭くんぢゃねー（おいっ） 　あかちん塗っても（なおらないっ！） 　きょうの勝利の女神はあたしだけにチュゥする 　虹のかなたへゆこう 　風を切って 大地けって 　きみのなかに光ともす 　どーきどきどきどきどきどきどきどき 　きみの愛馬が！ 　ずきゅんどきゅん走り出し（FuFu） 　ばきゅんぶきゅん かけてゆくよ 　こんなレースは はじめて（321 FIGHT!!） 　ずきゅんどきゅん胸が鳴り（FuFu） 　ばきゅんぶきゅん 大好きだよ 　今日もかなでる はぴはぴダーリン（321GoFight） 　うぴうぴはにー（321うーFight!!） 　うまだっち 　うまぴょい うまぴょい 　うーー（オイっ！） 　うーー（オイオイっ！） 　すったかたったったったったった（321Fight!!） 　あと5ふんー（めざめのチュウ） 　ねむいー（だるいー） 　ひもじー（しゃもじー） 　世紀の覚醒（2度寝ー3度寝） 　遅刻だ後追い（馬場おも ズドーン） 　いなづまダーッシュ！（極上ジャーンプ！） 　これって無敵の（始まりまいばい） 　めざせー攻めカワ（鉄板 着まわし） 　水着（せーふく） 　ぱじゃまー（寝るなー！） 　あたしは本命（2番はイヤぁー） 　1点買いでお願い（おねだり） 　先行だいっ（おおっ） 　抜くんじゃねー！（おいっ！） 　あかちん塗っても（ぬらねーよ） 　今日のステージの女神はあたしだけにギュッとする 　虹の彼方へゆこう 　汗をぬぐい 涙ふいて 　きみのなかで闇を照らす 　すーきすきすきすきすきすきすきしゅぎ 　きみの愛馬が！ 　ずきゅんどきゅん走り出し（FuFu） 　ばきゅんぶきゅん かけてゆくよ 　こんなおもいは はじめて（321Fight!!） 　ずきゅんどきゅん胸が鳴り（FuFu） 　ばきゅんぶきゅん 大好きだよ 　今日もかなでる はぴはぴダーリン（321GoFight） 　うぴうぴはにー（321 うーーFight!!） 　さぁーー！　もーりあがってまいりましたぁー！ 　フーーー!! 　まーだまだまだまだまだまだまだー！ 　321（おりゃ！） 　はいはぁーぃ　いかすー諸君 　大安吉日　すっぴんわっしょい 　ほいほぉーい　なりきりクイーン 　黒板ひっかき　深づめギーーー 　ビート版なーげたら返ってきた 　朝練中止でシュビドゥビふわー 　走ったあとに　ソーダ水　爆死 　たのしかったーー　うんどーーかぁい 　そうだっ　あと出しじゃんけんしよー！　はぁー!? 　だっさなっきゃ負っけよ！ 　じゃいけん　しょいっ！　しょいっ!! 　この気持ち届くなら　君のいろにそまるよ 　こんなあたしじゃだめだよね 　（うーーー　ばきゅーん!!） 　ずきゅんどきゅん走り出し（FuFu） 　ばきゅんぶきゅん かけてゆくよ 　こんなレースは はじめて（321 FIGHT!!） 　ずきゅんどきゅん胸が鳴り（FuFu） 　ばきゅんぶきゅん 大好きだよ 　今日もかなでる はぴはぴダーリン（321GoFight） 　うぴうぴはにー（321うーーーFight!!） 　ずきゅんどきゅん走り出し（FuFu） 　ばきゅんぶきゅん かけてゆくよ 　こんなおもいは はじめて（321 FIGHT!!） 　ずきゅんどきゅん胸が鳴り（FuFu） 　ばきゅんぶきゅんだいすきだよ 　今日もかなでる はぴはぴダーリン（321GoFight） 　うぴうぴはにー（321うーーーFight!!） |-| English= *Words in () represent the calls Live Performances * References Romaji transcribed by TBD Kanji from dengekionline Category:Music Category:Discography